Orthopaedic prostheses are commonly used to replace at least a portion of a patient's joint to restore or increase the use of the joint following traumatic injury or deterioration due to aging, illness, or disease, for example.
To enhance the fixation between an orthopedic prosthesis and a patient's bone, the orthopedic prosthesis may be provided with a porous metal layer. The porous metal layer may define at least a portion of the bone-contacting surface of the prosthesis to encourage bone growth and/or soft tissue growth into the prostheses. The porous metal layer may be coupled to an underlying metal substrate.